Many work machines, such as a motor grader, can require routine maintenance such as checking fluid levels, tire pressures, air filter quality, and the like. A maintenance schedule, which lists all of the items to be checks, may be provided in a manual or other document with the machine. A machine operator or service technician may then review the schedule and complete the individual maintenance items to ensure the machine operates at optimal performance.
In some instances, however, the operator or technician may not complete the entire list of maintenance items. In other instances, none of the items may be completed. The machine may continue to be operated, even at reduced performance levels, without the maintenance items being checked. This can lead to a further reduction in machine performance, or in some cases, possible damage to the machine. While performing the maintenance checks may ensure better machine performance, there is often no immediate incentive to track or encourage the completion of all maintenance items within a timely manner.